A dragon a baby and a kitten
by NaxCa
Summary: Instead I've going to tenrou Island Natsu stayed back when an unsuspected child appears in his life how is he survived these next seven years and who was he meet. Rated T for languishing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey its NaxCa again this time with a new story. My first one absent been doing to hot so I decided to post this one. This one I actually wrote before** **the songs of Natsu Dragneel** **so I hope this story gets better fed than my last one and if you haven't read my last one yet you should because the only person I think that has read it told me took put it under the fairy tail category. So please do me a solid and comment. So please enjoy!**

On the top of the hill a few minutes outside of Magnolia set Natsu Dragneel. Natsu looked around the hill it was cool that night but he didn't notice cuz his Dragonslayer ability allowed him to stay warm no matter how cold it was. Natsu was alone but he was very happy tomorrow is the S-Class trials, Cana gajeel and team Natsu minus Lucy that was because she's too new and all of the other S-Class Mages we're going. He was even happier because gildarts was going and he wanted to fight him. He was so happy it took him a minute before he smelled the smell of smoke. He looked around and saw a cottage on fire in the distance he ran to it and ate the fire he almost puked it tasted like burnt flesh. He heard a scream 'definitely woman's' he thought to himself he ran and saw a woman on the ground with a wooden pole at least 6 in thick and almost 5 ft long pushed all the way through her chest. She was bleeding and crying she was definitely going to die. Natsu was surprised that the huge poll through her torso hasent killed her already. He ran to her and she said "please help" me she beggead "I'm going to die" as soon as she spoke those words Natsu asked "what can I do to help?" "please," she breathed Horsley "take my baby," she coughed out blood and Natsu said "okay I can do that" he said "Also more thing." "yes." "Tell no one and I mean no one that she isnt yours." "They will not believe me." "I don't know she looks like you." she said "promise me you'll tell no one she isn't yours." "I promise Miss?" "Lily," she said and coughed out more by now the wound on her torso was spewing out more blood "Lily rain star," she said "my name is Lily rain star." "Well miss Lily," Natsu said "but why must I say she's mine?" "I have some people coming after me," she said "my husband and I had made some enemies over the years, and I want her to be safe." "I promise I'll take care of her" he said now she handed him the baby with a small smile on her lips blood spilled out the side of the corners of her mouth. she closed her eyes and died Natsu looked at the baby in the blanket. "Well little baby what should I call?" you the baby looked up at him and smiled the baby was no more than a few months old yet the baby smiled and giggled at him he smiled and put the baby down in the grass. He dragged the woman's body inside the building He looked around and found some matches. He started small fires upstairs and small fires downstairs In step down. He knew the water magic users will be here soon. Natsu went back outside and picked up the baby. it took him a minute to realize that her eyes were the same Onyx color as his. He smiled at her with his toothy grin, she giggled once more she fidgeted until the part of a blanket that was around her head came off. "Huh" Natsu said "well it looks like we're going to be getting along just fine." With that Natsu turned around and walked back toward Magnolia. took him a few minutes to get back to Magnolia once again there he realize he had nothing for the baby. He then proceeded to walk into the first store with the lights on it was the only one he could find since it was dark out there wasn't many places open at this hour everything was probably closed. Natsu opening the door to the first building he saw steps inside and looked around on the counter sat a girl. 'She is at least in her twenties' Natsu thought to I'm self. "Excuse me," he said to the girl kcan I have some help" he said she looked at him and smiled "first time with your kid by yourself?" she asked "well more like my first time with my kid at all." "how come?" she asked "I just found out about her a little bit ago" "so she drop the baby off and left?" "yeah something like that." he said. "Do you think you can help me out." Natsu questioned "yeah I have a daughter of my own." she responded "just out of curiosity what's your name?" Natsu asked "you can call me Anna" she said "well my name is Natsu." "It is nice to meet you." she said "come here and I'll tell you what to do." They sat down by the window they talked for a little while Anna explain to him the basics of parenting "thank you" he said after finishing talkin with her for about an hour "what's her name?" She asks as curiosity "I don't know I wasn't told what her name was, but I think l'm going to call her Naomi Dragneel." "That's a cute name for a little girl." she responded "yeah I thought so." he said after they finish talking Natsu stood up and got ready to leave "you know Natsu" she said "if you ever need any help, any at all don't be afraid to ask" Natsu thanked her for kindness turned around and left. Natsu walked back to his house Natsu was happy that Happy was with Wendy and Carla on a mission. He sat her down on the clean part of the couch and clean. he started with the floors after hour and a half cleaning all the floors in this little apartment, house, Cottage whatever it started to work on the walls then on the ceiling and finally in the bedrooms. after about 4 hours he finished Naomi was fast asleep on the couch then he sat right down next to her and fell asleep.

Time skip the next morning, Natu's point of view.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of a crying baby. I knew from experience that she was probably hungry then i got up and walked to the kitchen. When i got to the kitchen I prepared a baby bottle. Once it was done I went back living room and feed her. After I had finished feeding her I got ready to go to the guild. "Alright baby lets go meet your new family." I told her. When I opened the door the wind blew a breeze throughout the house. Naomi giggled at the wind when I looked down I realized I didn't have any close for her so being the good father I was I made shirts the blanket was on tight and headed for the main part of Mongolia to the store. On the way there I ran into a feline friend of mine. "Milliana is that you?" I called across the road "Natsu!" She ran to huge me. I put the arm that was holding Naomi behind my back. She gave me a huge with her eyes closed. "It is so good to see you. Were is Erze?" "She is back at fairy tail" "Yes," she hugged me again before asking "Natsu what's behind your back?" "Hay what ate you doing?!" Milliana grabbed my arm and brought it out showing a sleeping Naomi. It took a moment before Milliana said "YOU KIDNAPPED A BABY?!" I then said "No she is my daughter now will you shut up before you wake her up." But my protesting did nothing cause Naomi woke up and started crying "sh baby it's ok it's ok." I said after a minute she calmed down. It was then Milliana noticed she had pink hair "OMG she really is your baby! I'm so happy for you." She said "Natsu were are you going?" Shooting for baby close why?" "Can I come with?" "Yes thank you I've never bought close for a baby before." "Cool lets go." Milliana was wearing the same outfit from when she was in Team Jallel. She wore a pink shirt with a yellow jacket with the sleeves rolled up and a short skirt. She had witght stockings and her normal shoes. When they got to the store they went to the baby close aisle. "Theis would look so cute on her." Milliana said pulling up a oneze with the mermaid heel's guild mark on the chest. "If I by they she has to were this first." I pulled out an oneze with a fairy tail guild mark. "Deal." We went to the counter and I wound up not having to pay for them "A first time single father needs all the money he can get." Said Milliana and she pad for them both "Hey Milliana when was the last time you saw Erze?" About two years ago why?" "Will you do one more thing for me?" I said "with a smile like that it sounds like fun I'm in." I told her my plane and we went to the guild hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two of a dragon a baby and a kitten I would like you to know that the rest of the chapters in this story are probably not going to be as long as the first so please don't be mad also this is a Natsu x Milliana for those of you who haven't figured it out yet. Anyway this is the newest chapter enjoy.**

 **At the guild hall.**

 **I am home shout today very ecstatic Natsu."** **Hello Natsu" said gildarts in a casual fashion. In the back you can hear the distinct sound of a crying man saying something about his loss of money because of Natsu's rambunctious entrance. Natsu then proceeded to walk to the table in the back and sat down. "What would you like to eat?" Asked Mirajane** **"I'll take flaming wings with whatever hot sauce you can find** **"Natsu said. "Coming right up." said Mirajane. she then proceded to go behind the bar to prepare Natsu's food. Lucy came out to " Grey. Then all the sudden the baby started crying shush shush send miliana it's okay Mama's right here. Get your ass over here she shouted. whoNatsu and asked "how are you today?" "doing good as always." said Natsu in a cheerful town. "So flame brain want to fight?" challenged Grey "you know it" said Natsu, But then Natsu said "just not right now I'm starving and I can't beat you properly without a full stomach." "Whoa," said Lucy "Natsu just turned on a fight he's acting mature." she said surprisingly "mature my ass." said Gray "he's just more focused on food then fighting." nodding her head in agreement lucy went to talk with Erza. Just then the doors that were just reattached to the walls where thrown open. once again you get here crying man complaining about his loss of money and then someone shouted "where is that no good excuse for a father!" just that everybody turned and looked to gildarts and Cana said "another one seriously." "Hey don't look at me" said gildarts "it's not mine." "Millianna!" shouted Ersa just as Ersa went to hug millianna she saw a baby in her arms with a blanket on her head and a mermaid heel onesie on. "Oh my God miliana" shouted Ersa "you have baby." "it's so good to see you Erza, but right now I'm looking for this child's father." Who's the father in question." asked gray "** **you will see" she started "GET THE HELL OVER HEAR NOW!" "who are you shouting at?" asked Lucy "the baby's father for crying out loud!" "who is that?" asked Gray "will this help?" said millianna. she didn't remove the blanket just the part that was on the baby's head to reveal a head covered in pink hair. Everyone at the guild spat out their drinks and gildarts shouted "yes it's not my fault." everyone give him a blank look Gray then said "there's no way in hell that that's flame brains child." "Natsu," shouted Ersa "get over here"! Natsu then noticed millianna was in The Guild all the sudden there was an empty seat Where he was just sitting. Natsu was then holding the baby who is now squealing in Delight. "Who's daddy's little girl you are, you are." Said Natsu "hey thanks babe" Natsu said to miliana he then kissed her on the forehead causing her to blush. "how did natsu just call her babe and live?" asked gray with a dumbfounded look on his face. then he turned to natsuand asked "natsu did you just call her what i think you did." "** **Sure did Ice Princess said natsu. miliana then pitched his cheek and told him to apologize. natsu then turned and said "I'm sorry for calling you ice princess." said Natsu "did natsu just apalogise?" asked a rando guild member "I meant to call you stripper." he said laughing this cost not only grey to get mad but also Ersa to charge at him saying "you defiled my friend you pervert." She Swung her sword straight down at Natsu's head Natsu then grabbed it with his hand causing his hand to bleed everyone stopped and looked at Natsu. Not only did he have a kid but she also stopped Ersa's sword mid strike. "what the hell were you trying to do." Said Natsu "were you trying to hurt my daughter." "I would never hurt a baby." she said "well ersa if that's what would have your sword hit after me, since I'm holding my child in my arms who do you think you would have hit next because you cut a straight down with that blow." Said Natsu. Natsu squeezed her sword and then it shattered into a million peices. the jaws of the entire guild just dropped. well Ersa 'cuz it seems to me like it would have hit my daughter, and if anyone hit my daughter there would be no remnant of their Corpses." His bangs were covering his eyes but all around him was it dark deadly aura "well Ersa I don't hear an explanation." he said he didn't look straight at her practically making every one to piss there pants. erza started to mumble something she dropped her sword hilt and fell to her knees. "i-i'm sorry, so so very sorry." every one just stared at her in disblief. "come on milliana lets go."**

 **hey every one i took this name NaxCa from a friend that's why this hasn't been updated in over a month. and the other story as well so from now on i will try to update on the weekly bases my friend promesed and if you want to now why i've taken over this file its because my friend was hospitlised so he now is only the left arm of the law insted of arms of the law if you know what i mean. any how i want t set up a pole for my other stories i want to incorparate some specil guests but i want to know if i should do it next chapter or the one after that so pike send me comments and you only have one week see you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys. sorry about not uploading in a while i have been preocupied as of late.  
i read the reveiws and i am happy i got someone to read this story of mine.

the reason the names are misspeld is because i missed some in the editting proccess.  
this next chapter will not be as long as some of the others sorry.  
i am happy to say that my friend has made a full recovery.

the reason i took over his stories is because he lost his arm.

he lives in chicago and when he was out one night he got shot by an drunk man with a gun.  
the bullet hit an artary and it later got badly infeted.  
this caused it to need to be amputeded.  
you should know that my friend gave me permission to tell you this.  
he will still give me his ideas and we hope to finish this story together.  
without further ado her is chapter three enjoy.  
natsu's p.o.v.

I was mad to no end. I was also upset. My whole world gets turned around and i ended up with baby. A baby that's not mine ,but i cant tell that to any one. me and millianna are walking down the street i baraly even realised that i was still holding her hand. my day has been strange so far because within the space of twelve hours i have become both a dad and a fake boyfriend. my life is plane weird.

weird is as simple of a word i can think of. Though i could care less right now. "Natsu are you alright?" Milllianna askes me. "yea," i say "I am good." she looked at me questinably ,and then looked at her feet lie they were the most intresying thing that she's ever seen. "I was wondering," she started "Could you lt go of my hand now? people are watching." I looked at the people we were passing and realised they were staring at us and Naomi. I let go of her hand "Sorry, i didn't realise people were watching." "I didn't mind it but you were squising my hand harder by the second." "Sorry." i said again causing her to giggle

"I said i didn't mind it just started to heart." "Well then can I hold your hand." I asked hoping she would say yes but i wasn't sertain why. "Why yes, yes you may." she said with a smile. I took her hand in mine with a genuine smile on my face. "well then were do you want to go?" I ask her "Do you want people to think we are a couple?" She asked me "Not that i care ,but it wouldn't heart right?" I say "No," she said "I don't think it would."

in the guiled Masters p.o.v.

"Mira get him." said Master. He was clearly upset with Erza because she attacked Natsu. Though he was suprised when gajeel stoped MiraJane and said "I wouldn't do that if I were you." "Oh Yea, why not ?" Asked mira, "Because you all pose a threat to him right now." He stated "How do we pose a threat to him gajeel?" "You went after a dragons kid." They all have him a blank staee. "Are you all stupid or something." He exclamed.

"Ok I'll explain this the best I can," he started "You all know a parent would pretty much kill anyone who heart their kid right." "Yes who wouldn't." Said bisca " know I would kill anyone if they heart my daughter." She continued "That's what I mean," started gajeel "Only with dragon's and dragon-slayer's it means all out war and I don't mean they heart your kid they are gonna die, I mean they are gonna get tortured slowly drought to the brink of insanity helped till their ok then tortured again and again till the person dies." This scared the members of fairy-tail ,and made them mentally note not to heart a dragon-slayer's kid. "Well Erza," started Mira "your screwed."


	4. Chapter 4

**hey sorry its been a bit since I last updated. somethings came up and its just gotten in the way of my writing time. I am not sure when I will be able to post next so please enjoy.**

Natsu's P.O.V.

While we walked down the road millianna took us down a familiar path that I had dreaded since I first got to magnolia. "Milianna can you tell me why were walking towards the death trap?" she smiled as she looked at me with her angle like eyes and said ,"To go to my guild and introduce Naomi to everyone. Or do you not want to make your girlfriend happy?" I sighed in defeat ,"Lets go meet the guild." she now sported the biggest grin I had ever seen, then I had an epiphany ,"Milianna I am sure your happy and all ,but wouldn't kugara kill me for thinking that the baby is ours?" she stopped _"Not_ only that but if she thinks we had the baby not only before we were married if we told her we were she would kill me for not inviting her." she started to sweat uncontrollably.

I immediately said ,"If she so much as tries to harm you I will make her wish she had never been born." She smiled at me and said ,"Sadly if you upset her you wouldn't live long enough to help me." I started laughing and replied with ,"No matter who she is there's no way in hell that she'd be worse than Erza." Naomi laughed when I said that ,and I immediately started making funny faces and she continued to laugh. "Oh ,Natsu I love how you can go from serious to fun dad in a second."

We smiled in blissful silence as we made our way to the train. When we got on the train Milianna said ,"You know ,Natsu, kugara might act like Erza did and attack." Me face immediately took on a ruthless expression as I said ,"If she does so much as to harm a hair on my daughter's head I will fucking kill her." The temperature in the train started to get hotter and hotter until Milianna put her hand on my arm. Instantly the train cooled and she rested her head on my shoulder ,and smiled as we waited.

 _Now arriving._

 _"Natsu... Rise and shine... Natsu... Wake up Natsu!"_ I slowly got up and we walked out of the train. Having completely forgotten my motion sickness we make our way to mermaid heel. ,"So how are we gonna do this?" I asked she grinned ,"Well," she started "I'm gonna go in and tell everyone I'm back and in a few minutes you are gonna knock on the gate say I called you here then you Wil get escorted inside and somehow were gonna say its our kid ill leave that up to you." I thought about it for a moment then said ,"Its good but how about this..." and I whispered my plain into her ear. After I told he my spin on her plain she immediately agreed and went inside.

 _inside the guild._

"Hey everyone in back~." Milianna announced ,"Hello Milianna how are you." Kugara asked ,"Great I'm feeling pur~fect." ,"That is good how was you mission?" Beth asked. ,"Great and I took a trip to Fairy Tail." Kugara then asked ,"Why did you go?" Smiling she answered ,"No reason ,and Erza says hi." Then the guild doors opened to show Ariãna bringing me in saying ,"Milianna you have a visitor. He says you asked for him is this true ,or should I despose of him" an instant later Milianna ran up to me and huge me seemingly accidentally missing the bundle in my right arm. ,"Natsu I missed you." To th shock of her guild I lifted her face and kissed her. Then I said ,"We missed you to." Pulling her closer and then I kissed the top of her head as she purred.

Kugara pulled Milianna away from me thrusting Milianna behind her, and pointed a sword at me saying ,"You bastered how dare you seduce our sweet Milianna you will suffer a thousand deaths." ,"Yea!" The girls said in agreement ,for they had not noticed that Milianna was now holding the bundle. I got into a fighting position and got ready to attack ,but then the bundle starred to cry ,and I disappeared from kugara relax of vision she turned around and as she was attacking me ,but then everyone noticed me and Milianna were now talking to the bundle.

Everyone except for kugara. I suddenly stoped her attack grabbing her sword in my hand and growled angrily and said ,"What the fuck is your problem." Before she could answer the sword melted and then fell out of her hands. She was gonna attack me again but she got slapped, Hard, by non other than Milianna. Once again the bundle starred to cry ,but it was now in my hands. She come back to me and lifted the bundle and snuggled it.

"Milianna," kugara started ,"what are you holding she smirked ,but before she could say anything I said ,"My daughter do you have a problem with that?" Risly cooed as she saw me put my arms prospectively around Milianna and our daughter. Nobody took the hint as Ariãna asked ,"Whose the mother of the child Milianna is holding.". "Mine," Milianna started ,"and that choked has a name. "Naomi ,Our daughters name is Naomi." Kugara couldn't move Ariãna said ,"How are we gonna believe that she hasn't shown any signs of pregnancy."

"because," I said ,"one of the many advantages of Bering a dragon-slayer's child is that even though you will have a slight fever now and again the woman never shows. Oh and it's even more likely you didn't see anything 'cause royal blood helps block all sicknesses. Did I mention by any chance that I am royal by chance no huh well... Now you know."

 **Alright finally finished this chapter sorry its been so long ill try and update soon bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey its me NaxCa again with another chapter. I'd like to thank you for the reviews 21 fans and 26 followers I never thought I'd get ten but this is great**

 **There are only a few reviews but thanks. I know its not original but I'd like to through a twist to the story but I'm stuck between two ideas. But before we get to them I'd like to say that the updates are probably gonna be slow from now on. Ok the first involves some major changes two the story**

 **(not like I haven't already done that)**

 **and the second kind of makes a war between millianna and a few girls o** **ver natsu's love ill drop hints.**

 **anyway I wanted you guys or girls to have your friends read this and review this story because I don't have the slightest idea how to improve my popularity for this story.**

 **I would also like for you guys or girls to send me reviews or pms making an oc because I want to add some, and I think it would improve my story's popularity if it has any.**

 **No without any further delay lets continue.**

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

"Natsu," millianna started ,"why didn't you tell me you were royal?" I looked here straight in the eyes and said, "I told everyone my dad was the fire dragon king igneel." I stoped looked around and said, "Did nobody take my seriously?" I looked around again then continued, "Really no one person thought I was serious."

I grunted and said, "then my and the princesses will wait until you close you jaws and believe me. Until then we will be at my house." I took Naomi and left.

 _meanwhile at the castle_

"Hisui really please reconsider." The king begged his daughter she then said, "No father I will not marry unless I choose who." She stomped away to her room. The king grunted as he was clearly upset. One of his nights said, "Would you like me to get her sigher?" The king responded, "No, she is right." Then an idea came to his mind "Guards get me some paper and ink I have an important letter to right."

 _Back at Natsu's house_

 _"Who is daddy's little princes you are, you are." I was playing with my daughter as_ the meal was being cooked over the fire "Can daddy's little princes say food." She looked at him and said "fo~?" I asked, "how about fire?" "Fir~!" As if she said fur chuckling I said "how about daddy?" "Da.. Da.. Dab.. Daby!" She said in excitement I smiled and said, "close enough."

I walked around my house with a drowsy Naomi in my arms and thought about the current events. Keating Naomi, and having a semi fake relationship with millianna, and on top of that no one beloved I was a royal even though I've proven I stay true to my nakama and tools them no one beloved. I grunted in frustration and set Naomi down.

I grabbed a bowl and some baby food, and sat next to Naomi and ate half way through eating and feeding and, complaining to her about my problems are some of her baby food. It was NOT good. I vowed never to let my baby girl to ever eat this god forsaken shit ever again.

When I had finished with my duties I put her to bed. I sat down next to her and drifted of to sleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to a crying Naomi, and then I proceeded to change her dipper. I then made breakfast for me and got Naomi a bottle and feed her. Thankfully without mistaking her food for mine and drinking it. I decided to head to the guild and talk to Gajeel and Wendy.

When I made it to the guild everyone stopped and looked and then ran over to me "Natsu are you alright?" Asked Wendy "Yes Wendy I'm alright." I rubbed her hair and I noticed a small blush on her cheeks and winked at her only causing her blush to grow. I new she had a crush on me and I thought that was cute.

"Erza go now." I heard in the background. Mira was shoving her forward she smirked at me and gave me a wink. Erza slowly made her way to me. "Natsu... I... I'm sorry for attacking you and your baby." She said as she said in front of me. Before I could say anything she said, "I'm a horrible person and I understand if you don't want me to be your friend anymore." I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me.

I then said, "I'm sure Gajeel has given you a watered down version of what I would do to you." Her eyes glazed over in fear as I squeezed her shoulder as a dark aura surrounded me "ya know," I started "If you ever do something like that again I will make it so much more extreme than your punishments and _**THAT**_ combined will ever be." Everyone was cowering in fear. Then I put on a smile dropped the look and said, "But I'm in a relatively good mood so... Your forgiven." She relaxed before I finished with "An if you ever hurt Naomi. I'll make I wouldn't stop till you reach the brink of insanity." She gulped and nodded then she walked back to the counter.

* * *

 **HEY I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I'M BUSY WITH PLANS FOR THE NEW YEARS PARTY**

 **ON THAT NOTE...**

 **!HAPPY NEW YEARS! To all my faithful readers you may be few but I'm not the best so thanks.**

 **Sincerely NaxCa**


	6. Chapter 6 it was long overdue

**Hello again its me with another chapter of this story. Now I know that I haven't gotten any since of time for this story but I am adding the Tenrojima part today. So... yay me!**

 **Anyway I would like you all to know I will be making a new story that I have written out. because while I was writing I realized I have no Natsu x Cana stories and it felt kinda wrong considering I made this account for that exact reason.**

 **So one of the stories is a Natsu x Cana fanfic and the other is a Natsu x Levi fanfic.**

 **Since I have no experience with 'poles' I would like your reviews to tell me which one I should upload. Oh I almost forgot that this is a Natsu x Millianna fanfic not Natsu x Wendy Because I got a reader who left me a review and ,he or she, didn't like that and I was falling asleep when I wrote it so I was kinda out of it. Also let it be known that the whole pregnancy thing was busy suppose to be a quick response not an fact that I am planing on using in future** chapters

* * *

 _Natsu point of view._

"listen up brats." master Marcarov shouted "We have held off in the confusion of Natsu's child, but we shall no longer." he looked at me and said "Natsu my boy this is your last chance do you still want to stay, or do you want to come with us?" I looked up at him and said, "Master I would love to come I really would, but I got someone coming to visit me in a few days, and I really wouldn't want to miss her." he looked at me and smiled and said, "How fast you've grown, and it seems your all grown up."

and he then proceeded to wipe a tear from his eye ,and with his hand raised high he stuck out his finger and thumb in the fairy tail position ,and he shouted "Tomorrow we leave for the S-Class triles!" there was a shout of happiness from all throughout the guild. "Hey salamander." shouted Gajeel "Who is coming to visit ya ?" he asked as he ate the metal fork in his hand.

"Someone who helped me and Naomi since the start, and for that she became very important to me." Gajeel smirked,"well salamander," he started, "good luck." I looked around the room until I spotted Erza. As I walked toward her I could feel the since of both dread and embarrassment rolling off of her. "Erza," I started she gulped ,"Whatever you do..." I smiled and finished ,"Don't let that ice-prick make S-Class without giving him a real fight." As I turned around I looked at master macarov and said "Good luck and Godspeed Gramps." He looked down at me from the bar and said ,"Godspeed Natsu, Godspeed."

Just than a knock was heard on the door. "I'll get it." Guildarts said, when he tried to open the door he not only broke the door, but was surprised to see a royal messenger. The man walked in and said "I have a letter from the king." Gramps went to grab the letter when the guard said, "This is not meant for you guild master it is addressed to the princesses favorite member of the guild."

"Then it must be for Erza." the guard said "No not her." "Guilderts?" again the guard said no. "Laxus?" same answer. "Now shall I deliver the message, or I'm I going have to wait till you get it right?" Master sighed "No you should deliver the message it is why you come hear is it not?" the guard smiled and walked passed him. He stopped infront of me and noticed the baby in my arms "Congratulations on your child mister Dragneel and put the letter in my hand "I shall bid you ado." And disappeared.

The hole room was in complete silence. "Bisca will you please be so kind as to hold Naomi for me for minute?" she agreed and held her as I took out the envelope and read it to my self. the letter said,

Dear Mr. Dragneel.

I have heard many a tale of the ways in which you have dealt with previous threats to the kingdom of Fiore, and I wish for nothing more than for you to come to my castle and receive a gift in the name of peace and friend ship between you, my daughter, and myself. Please come to the castle tomorrow at high noon so that we may feast in a sign of friendship. I do hope that this letter finds you in good health and in hearty spirit.

Sincerely,

The king of Fiore

To say the guild was shocked was an understatement. "Ha." I said as I looked at Gray. "You might make S-class before me but I will be the only one of us that the king personally sends an invitation to." My smirk only got bigger as Gray's face got more deflated. "Luck bastered." He mumbled under his breath. Gramps looked at me and asked what the letter entailed "Something about the king wanting to give me a gift in the name of peace and friendship. As well as an invitation for a feast at high noon tomorrow. " I said.

I placed the letter inside the envelope and played it on the counter. Bisca gave Naomi have to me, and congratulated me. I looked my daughter on the eyes and said, "Look," as I showed her the letter, "Daddy gets to meat the king tomorrow." I couldn't help but feel a surge of pride. After all I had done I would finally get something other than my amazing parenting to rub in the ice bastered face. Lord knows I am gonna milk this for as long as I can.


End file.
